


Eldredge Knot

by goldenscissors



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Androgynous Laura, F/F, Suit, Two Shot, and seduction eyes, lots of tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenscissors/pseuds/goldenscissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's father is getting remarried. Laura is one of his groomsmen. Laura is wearing a suit and Carmilla's really into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I've never written on this site before, so this is kinda new. I hope whomever is reading this enjoys this, because its Laura Hollis in a freakin' suit--come on, now. Lol, anyway this will be 2 parts and most of the smut will be in part 2, which will probably be up by the end of the week if anyones into this.

It could have possibly been a thing of chance. Seduction eyes were something that Laura had no choice but to become accustomed to. Although those particular eyes that were boring into her in this given moment weren’t like anything she’d seen before. Well, rather, she had seen them, on account of the gingerbread debacle that had happened a year ago, but never on her. Those dark brown eyes were near black—they looked at her in a way that was…dirty.

Not in a bad way, though. Laura’s pants felt too embarrassingly tight for it to be a dirty look. It was a _dirty_ look.

The absolute opposite of the sneers she’d pull when Danny walked in the room. Carmilla quirked her lips at the obvious bob of Laura’s throat. It was bone dry and she was sure all the moisture in her body had traveled down below the belt of her pants.

It was giving Laura very sinful thoughts that certainly had no place in this church. Especially during a wedding—her _father’s_ wedding.

Phil Hollis had met a woman a few years before Laura had gone off to college (and was one of the reasons she knew her dad would be ok if she left) and had proposed late last year. Laura adored the woman who made her dad feel whole again. Tracy Michelson made him happy

But a wedding meant wearing her best suit. Her father had her entrusted her as one of the groomsmen.

Laura wasn’t very shy with what she wore. She wasn’t really one for dresses, which is why she owned a majority of button ups in the first place. She’d worn suits to most of her important life events, since she’d first tried it back at her middle school homecoming dance. She’d taken her prom date in a navy two piece, and a white bowtie. So, she was well aware of her androgyny, even if apparently _Carmilla_ was not.

Had her button up shirts not been clear enough?

She fidgeted nervously and tried to loosen her tie, while Carmilla watched her hands, eyes dark and mesmerized. She’d only gotten the suit recently as a gift from her father, as did all the groomsmen; a pleasant surprise other than another pack of bear spray.

Her father had told her to invite her friends that had been ‘such a delight!’ the first time he’d visited Laura at Silas. It had been a surprise visit to make the wedding announcement and give her an invitation. Which of course would have been exceedingly heartwarming, had he not been led to the room by Perry, who unlocked the door while she was straddling Carmilla, with no pants on.

Not the best way to have her father meet her girlfriend, but he invited her nonetheless.

Her along with Perry, LaFontaine, Danny and Kirsch were sitting in a pew that was rather close to the front. At least they could sit down.

How long was this preacher going to talk for? It’s very nerve wracking to stand up there, while only mere meters away those eyes were mentally burning her clothes off. Laura suddenly felt very naked, despite her three piece suit. She resisted the urge to tamper with either her suit jacket or the vest—it was her father’s wedding day and she was acting like some eager teenage boy.

Only she was eager—to find something to stare at that wasn’t Carmilla; or for this wedding to be over.

Laura chanced a glance at Carmilla, only to see her smirking up at her as LaFontaine whispered something in her ear. They looked all too smug and Laura knew exactly what they were smiling about.

She felt her father’s other groomsman, a man he worked with, nudge her lightly. He raised a brow at her, and Laura hadn’t realized she’d been looking as flustered as she felt. She gave him a tight smile to placate him into looking away. It was hard enough having one pair of eyes on her.

Carmilla truly was a giant panther. And Laura was but a little mouse helpless to its fate of being devoured. Which rang true from the way Carmilla licked her red lips.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Laura whipped her head to watch he father kiss his new wife. Thankfully Carmilla turned off the seduction eyes enough for her to regain control of her body and applaud along with everyone else.

* * *

 

Her wingtips had the wood below them creaking with every step. The church was older than she was (yet younger than Carmilla of course). Whom of which was no where to be found. Though after the way she’d nearly shattered Laura’s resolve not five minutes ago—a bathroom break was needed.

She’d shoved her sweaty hands in her pockets on the way and upon finding the bathroom after finally maneuvering through the labyrinth-esque hallways. Entering the bathroom finally, she was happy to find a mirror and sink to fix herself up.

"Laura Hollis: bathroom sleuthing extraordinaire…" She muttered to herself. The bathroom was as empty and unsettling as the hallways.

She glanced at her reflection, happy that the flush had left her face and she certainly looked more maintained. She went to fix her tie (a nervous habit she’d picked up) when suddenly hot breath hit her ear.

"Talking to yourself, Cupcake?"

Laura shivered for a few different reasons. Besides the blatant fear at having Carmilla appear all black smoke and arms around her waist, it was the cadence of her words; they were drawled and rough, much like the gravel their car was parked on.

Only Laura didn’t find the ground to be as exciting.

"Christ, Carmilla!" Laura jerked away from her embrace so she could face her. Which in itself wasn’t a smart idea considering that looking at Carmilla is why she came to the bathroom to cool off in the first place.

Those eyes were looking right at her—possibly through her from how spacey they were. Her eyes were fixed right on her neck; not really uncommon vampiric behavior, especially at the way she swallowed before speaking.

"You clean up well, sweetheart." Once again her drawl was thick, so she had to clear her throat. Laura scoffed at her. Carmilla herself was wearing a cobalt dress that wasn’t meant to out due the bride, but was aesthetically pleasing and tight enough that you’d certainly give her a second glance. The blue was a welcome change from the black she’d usually wear; but Carmilla didn’t need Laura to tell her she was beautiful.

It was a good thing she couldn’t make out what she was wearing earlier. She may have straddled her right where she sat in that pew, with her red lips and dark eyes.

"Don’t think your compliments make up for you and Laf trying to mess with me during the wedding." Laura warned, but Carmilla seemed to either not have heard her or she didn’t care. Which, considering they were in an empty bathroom and her voice carries it must’ve been the latter. Laura’s hand went to the knot of her tie, knowing good and well why she wasn’t focusing. She scolded her, "Carmilla Karnstein, did you not drink before you came here earlier?"

The silence was unnerving. It wasn’t like this the last time she’d seen her blood deprived (Laura and everyone else were still very, very sorry about that by the way) for more than a few days. She hadn’t been with Carmilla for the past few days because she was so busy with her father. Carmilla was probably out too late and forgetting to drink and—

Was she always standing this close?

"I drank plenty of blood earlier, sundance…" Carmilla whispered. Her hands slowly placed themselves on the lapels of her suit jacket, trembling as they trailed down.

Laura’s brows furrowed at that—Carmilla never trembled, especially if she’s had blood already. “A-Are you—” her words stopped short when Carmilla kissed her neck. Her lips landed right at the side and then they trailed until it reached where the knot of her tie met the creases of her shirt’s collar.

She kissed her there once…then twice…then a third time…then her hand was gripping at the tie, pulling on it hard enough to ensure she couldn’t swallow. Laura’s own hands had clutched onto either side of the counter, way harder than the hold Carmilla had on her.

And in that moment—Carmilla’s hand stroking her tie, kissing the skin above the eldredge knot, while the other one was now inside her suit jacket and smoothing over her vest—her behavior became clear.

Laura breathed out a laugh in disbelief, “So you really like the suit, huh?”

Carmilla’s dark eyes were staring right into her own in a blink. She licked her lips where her lipstick was smudged (and probably all over her neck) and kissed her lips. She did so languidly, almost sloppily—her tongue was carelessly prodding around Laura’s, desperate for some kind of contact.

She only stopped to briefly answer what Laura already knew.

"I love the suit," Carmilla husked against her lips before claiming them again.

Carmilla’s kisses sent an aphrodisiac like wave over her; enough so that she didn’t even realize her suit jacket was being eased off her shoulders until it was hitting the floor.

"Carmilla, don’t let that touch the dirty floor!" Laura scolded, which of course went in one ear and out of the other. Laura bent down to reach for it, which was quite the feat, with Carmilla’s body pinning her to the counter, and fold it before putting it on the counter beside them. The vampire was kissing at her jaw all the while, her hands now working on her vest.

"I can’t help myself…" She whispered. She nipped at the underside of Laura’s jaw, and the shorter girl groaned softly. She couldn’t see it but she knew Carmilla was grinning. And when she met Laura’s eyes again with that look—absolutely hungry, with pupils blown and darker than her hair—she was grinning. "You just look so…dapper."

"Oh?"

"Though I’ve never been very fond of them, men do have an exceptional style of dress," Carmilla spoke lowly as her fingers popped open the last button to Laura’s vest. "And it looks remarkably handsome on you cupcake."

Laura was finding it exceedingly difficult to find her inhibitions and push Carmilla away. Their friends were waiting for them to go the reception.

The reception at her **father’s** wedding.

_"Carmilla…"_ Laura’s own voice had become thick with her arousal. Carmilla’s frisky hands were fiddling with her belt now and her lips were burning paths around her neck. "Carmilla, the _reception_ ," she whined.

Her warm lips let up on her neck, and she panted hard against it. “It can wait.” And then she was biting and her hands went to either side of Laura to place her hands on top of hers.

"Carmilla Karnstein, I can’t be late to the reception, I’m one of the groomsman and I have to be there to—"

Laura’s couldn’t remember what she had been trying to prevent once Carmilla had taken her hands and placed them on her ass. Especially not when Carmilla moaned softly against her neck, as she helped Laura’s hands knead her through her very thin dress. She certainly couldn’t remember why she wasn’t just taking Carmilla against this counter _right now_.

"Fuck, Carm…" She flipped them around so that Carmilla was the one against the counter. Laura kept her hands on her ass and lifted her to sit on top of it, not once breaking contact with those eyes.

She damn near growled at the sight before her. Carmilla sat with her legs spread, dress riding up and exposing her bare thighs; chest heaving, flushed face, and mouth open with her rapid respire.

And of course those eyes.

Laura swallowed, and leaned forward to kiss her hungrily. Carmilla was keening into her and moaning into her mouth, which had Laura gripping her hips to keep them both steady. Especially when her hips began to shift up to try and grind into her stomach.

Laura groaned and scrunched her face in frustration and broke away from Carmilla, who moaned her disapproval.

"We will finish this later," Laura warned.

She backed up, grabbing her suit jacket and getting it back on while trying to regulate her breathing and heart rate. Remembering the fact that Danny and Kirsch were waiting for them was enough to clear her head.

Added to that fact that they’re in a church.

"Laura…" Carmilla whined and reached out to her, "Where do you think you’re going?"

"Danny and Kirsch are waiting for us." Laura replied shortly, buttoning her vest. She faced away from Carmilla, knowing just how debauched she had to look; needy and wanting against that counter. Laura closed her eyes and exhaled. "Please, Carmilla, just—you know."

She left the bathroom promptly, along with an unsatisfied Carmilla, who was sure to make this reception just as painful as the ceremony. Laura sighed and once again fiddled with her tie as she fast walked to meet her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly very sorry for those who have been wanting an update on this. Theres not much else to say but I hope this was worth waiting for

Danny looked bored as ever watching Kirsch speak animatedly about something or another (she loved him, of course but the boy was passionate about the oddest things) but the way he lit up made it worth it. Laura had emerged from the church making her perk up and meet eyes with her. 

Laura tried her best to keep a straight face and will her cheeks to keep from reddening. It was still early spring and chilly, so theres no reason for her cheeks to be this hot. 

But just knowing _why_  Carmilla was a few steps behind her and only just exiting the church...

"So," Danny paused to clear her throat and keep from giggling. "I take it you found Carmilla then?" 

Carmilla glared at Danny no doubt still frustrated from earlier—assuming there wasn't any other lying tension between them. 

Laura nervously shoved her hands into her pockets nodding towards the car, "Can we just get to the reception. We're already late." 

Danny held her hands up in surrender and smiled as they walked to the car. 

Laura sighed her relief. Her body was only just beginning to simmer down from Carmilla's touch. And to be quite honest she was still fighting herself not to run back to the bathroom and just grab Carmilla and—

"Uh, Laura? You missed a button on your vest, dude." 

Laura groaned and hopped in the car and slammed the door, ignoring the way Danny was cackling and high fiving Kirsch. She liked it better when Danny was only making fun of Carmilla. 

* * *

 

Laura smiled fondly at her father as he slow danced with Tracy. 

She doesn't think shes seen him smile like that in a very long time. Laura sighed happily, before eating another bite of cake; the best part of any wedding of course. Mid chew she felt a tap to her shoulder. She glanced over and saw Carmilla standing there and holding out her hand. 

And seemingly over any previous... _frustrations_  with her. 

Laura eyed her accordingly, wondering when the seduction eyes would make their appearance. 

"May I have this dance?" Carmilla innocently held out her hand. The smaller girl looked at her cautiously, but saw nothing insincere. Plus, she really did want to dance with Carmilla, especially at this wedding. 

Laura grinned and bobbed her head, taking her last bite of cake and setting the plate down. Carmilla snorted at her and her ever prevalent sweet tooth. Laura only smiled back and gave her girlfriend her hand. 

"Why of course, countess..."  Laura spoke poshly, bowing for extra measure. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes in amusement and led them to the dance floor. Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's waist and the other one in her hand and led them in a waltz. She managed not to step on any toes and sway them softly to the band's slow cadenced song. 

Carmilla leaned in to hum in her ear, "Someone's been practicing."

Laura's face heated at not only that voice crooning in her ear, but her memories of waltzing in public. "I didn't wanna embarrass myself...again."

Carmilla huffed a laugh, once again her sound hitting her ear directly. "You're very lucky I was quick enough to catch you, dancing queen."

Laura was enjoying the dance. She basked in having Carmilla so close to her, hand on her shoulder and swaying slowly with the rhythm of the band. Her thoughts weren't of much but the day in which she would be doing this again at her own wedding; hopefully with Carmilla. 

Her innocent revere went out the window the second Carmilla was breathing in her ear. Suddenly she was so close and practically purring. 

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me earlier, sweet heart..." She drawled it out like they were alone in her bed and not surrounded by her whole family. Laura swallowed and she knew Carmilla was smirking. "You told me you'd finish me later. Its been at least an hour or so...I think you teased me enough."

"Carmilla," Laura conjured up that stern tone she'd had earlier in the bathroom. The vampire only hummed in her ear as a response. "Carm, we're at my father's reception."

Laura knew that that excuse was just as good as the one she made at the wedding. Carmilla's hand had long left her shoulder, moving to her chest to smooth down her tie, tugging breifly. Laura knew her words fell on deaf ears. Only she wasn't really fighting this time. 

"I love it when you take charge, Cupcake. It makes me so _wet_..." She gasped into Laura's ear. Or maybe Laura gasped—perhaps both. Her brain couldn't comprehend much at the moment. Carmilla breathed a quiet moan into her ear, "And that's very impressive, Laura. Especially considering my panties are still soaked from earlier."

" _Jesus Christ, Carmilla,_ " Laura squeaked and nearly stumbled in her movements. She had been futilely trying to not look like anything was amiss. Even if she could feel how hot her face was—it was no doubt red as the hair on Laf's head. 

She pulled back to keep distance between them, making it less of a waltz and more an impromtu two step. This did nothing to deter Carmilla who leant in to kiss her. 

For the second time that day, Laura felt her resolve shatter. Once their lips connected the first time and Carmilla conveyed every bit of frustration she'd been holding; Laura subtley dodged her lips and placed her own next to Carmilla's ear. 

"Follow me." Carmilla seemed to bend to the authoritative tone of her voice. Perhaps she should be more dominant in the bed room from now on...

Laura grabbed her hand and weaved through her family and friends. She of course made brief eye contact and nodded at some of them, smile wide as ever. It was bad enough she was about to screw her girlfriend not even an hour after her father cut the wedding cake. She didn't want to look the part. 

She had been in this tiny building before considering it was used for the few little town get togethers that her father would take her to growing up. 

That wasn't the sexiest thought to have but if she wasn't mistaken there was a tiny room right of the exit. Now it was full of excess supplies like some folded up tables and chairs. She pushed Carmilla inside and grabbed a table from the stack and tried to quickly assemble it. 

Much to Carmilla's amusement, it proved to be quite the task, despite her running on pure sexual frustration. 

How old were these chairs even? Sure there wasn't any visible rust, but why else would this table not—

"You might wanna unlock the legs first, sweetheart." Carmilla commented, with a throaty chuckle. 

Laura groaned and pulled a face at the smug looking vampire. Begrudgingly she finally pulled the legs out and slammed the table down rather ungracefully and in a hurry. Which of course was prevalent by how amused Carmilla looked the second Laura turned to face her again. 

Nothing to add to her frustration like that haughty, little grin at Laura's expense. 

Laura huffed and Carmilla sauntered over to her. The smaller girl looked away, not wanting to be charmed in so easily by Carmilla's feminine wills. The vampire cupped her chin to make Laura face her. "Have I told you how handsome you look in that suit?"

"Have I told you how weird it is that you get your rocks off to clothes?" Carmilla simply shrugged, emphasizing it by tugging on Laura's blue tie and backing them to the table. Carmilla kissed her slowly; meanwhile her frisky hands move to play with Laura's belt.

"Carm—?" 

Carmilla's finger was unceremoniously placed upon her lips. 

"Shh, sweetheart," She cooed to her. Laura whimpered, embarrassingly enough. Carmilla had a hand on her hip, stroking the leather of her belt back over to the buckle. She brought the hand down from her mouth, and down the front of her dress shirt and tie; pausing, she yanked it, which did nothing to aid the smaller girl's even shorter respire. Carmilla kissed her ear and whispered softly, "There is nothing weird about what I want to do to you."

Laura gulped and laughed nervously. She regained enough motor skills to take off her suit jacket. "You just want me out of this suit," she quipped with a bit of pride at not stuttering. 

Carmilla chuckled, "Actually, I'd prefer you keep it on..." She unbuckled the belt and unzipped the tight pants promptly. Laura's mouth hung open and her eyes displayed her confusion. Carmilla shrugged, "From the waist up anyway."

Figures. This tie wasn't coming off anytime soon. 

Laura did attempt to loosen it with her shaky hands as Carmilla's practiced ones slid her pants down and then caressed her thighs as she eyed her boxers. Hearing her snort, Laura looked down at her in offense. "They're my lucky pair."

"Whatever you say, Batman..."

"I swear to god, Carmilla if you don't—" Laura choked on whatever she had planned to snark back with, once her boxers were pulled down and Carmilla's lips were on her sensitive clit. Laura groaned, her hands moving down to her girlfriend's thick hair as her tongue played with the little bud. 

"Still angry, Laura?" Carmilla was taunting her, but the hot breath against her center was too delicious for her to reply. Her following moan served as a weak retort, for Carmilla laughed before she licked down to her entrance. She dipped her tongue in and Laura scratched at her scalp while her other hand clenched around the table's edge. 

"Carm..." She wanted her to hurry up before her father realizes that she's gone. Yet she also wanted Carmilla to take her time and really just—"Good lord," Laura gasped once her tongue fully slid inside her. Against her better judgement she rutted against her girlfriends face. 

"Eager are we?" Carmilla murmured against her pussy and Laura glanced down at her for the first time. She was smirking smugly back at her, eyes hungrily boring into her own as she licked back up to her clit, before biting her lip. "Whats the matter...cat got your tongue?"

Laura's face heated and her stomach coiled at a cross between the teasing words and oral Carmilla's mouth was giving her. Carmilla's jeering made something flare within her; once again she found herself grabbing Carmilla up and pinning her down. Only this time it was by her hair, which if Laura knew her well as she thought she did—the vampire loved a little pain with her pleasure. 

She turned Carmilla around so she was leaning over the table, flipped her dress up, and nearly moaned at how the lacy fabric clung to her drenched pussy.

"Told you I was wet for you." Even now Laura could sense the 'I told you so' in her words. Carmilla's eyes were dark and her legs were spread wide on her own accord, yet she still had to be so sarcastic. She just had to frustrate Laura anyway she could. 

"You're a real butt sometimes, you know that?" Laura emphasized with a smack to her ass. 

"Among other things..." Carmilla panted and her hand once again found its place on her tie, pulling her close so Laura was draped over her back. "You look a little tense there, Creampuff. Perhaps you should've just let me—" Laura's fingers had slid into Carmilla's soaked panties mid taunt and were currently pressed against her clit. 

That certainly shut her up. 

"Perhaps you should quit messing with me," Laura growled. She used her other hand to yank down her underwear, all the while circling Carmilla's wet clit. The vampire pushed her butt out as Laura's fingers trailed down to her soaked entrance, rubbing circles around her clenching hole, before going back up to her stiff clit. "Not so talkative now are you?" 

"Laura," Carmilla whined. Her hips weakly thrusted against her hand, "I need you inside." She cupped Laura's face and kissed her, biting at her bottom lip. 

"Funny how nice you are when you want something." Laura mumbled against her lips, bringing her hand up to caress Carmilla's breasts through her dress. Her mouth moved from Carmilla's to her pale neck, kissing her way down to her spine.

"What can I say, I know when I'm beat." There goes that teasing smirk again. Though this one was more playful than the previous, so Laura returned it and slid two fingers inside of her, curling up to find her spot. She grinned wider when Carmilla's eyes closed and she choked out a moan. The hand that didn't have a death grip on her tie was griping the table as Laura sucked on the side of her neck 

Carmilla's hips ground hard on Laura's fingers, ass pushing backwards to take more. Laura went back up to Carmilla's lips to swallow the moans spilling from her mouth. She slowed her thrusts, much to Carmilla's annoyance. "You want my whole family to know what I'm doing to you? You want them to see how hot you get for a suit and tie?" Laura was testing the waters, but considering the fact that Carmilla was already bent over and begging there wasn't much she wouldn't get away with. Meeting the vampires eyes she mentally added exhibitionism to Carmilla's list of kinks.

Her eyes were dilated and unfocused so Laura could tell just how close she was. So, she had mercy on her, spanking her ass again and speeding up her fingers. She curled them relentlessly against the spot that made Carmilla contract against her fingers and moan breathlessly.  

" _Laura_..."

"Dirty girl, you want our friend's to walk in and see you?" Carmilla's whimpers were more than enough answer. "You've been teasing me all day long. Now here you are, bent over a table and desperate." Laura was certainly taking pages out of Carmilla's book; the teasing, the filthy words and now the girl writhing beneath her and legs spreading even wider, calling for Laura to take her.

Laura spanked her once more and used any remaining will power to pick Carmilla up and walk her to the wall with her pants still around her ankles. She pressed Carmilla hard against the wall her legs wrapped around Laura's naked ass so she could fully ride Laura. She added a third finger and let her other hand play with Carmilla's clit.

"O-Oh god, Laura," Was gasped against the tiny girl's ear as Carmilla's pussy clenched around her pumping fingers. Laura kept her going with slow thrusts, kissing her neck as she came down. 

 Carmilla's sweaty forehead was buried in Laura's shoulder, breaths coming out in shallow puffs. Laura removed her fingers from her, making her shudder in her arms. Laura licked her fingers, realizing that she did that. 

Once again she lost control. At her  _father's reception._

Laura kissed Carmilla's flushed cheek, making her look up her. Laura stared at her girlfriend, suddenly feeling very shy. "Sorry I lost my cool..." She cleared her throat, "More than once."

Carmilla laughed breathlessly, "I'm definitely not complaining, Cupcake." 

Laura watched her with something akin to pride brewing inside her, as Carmilla struggled to find her footing and the ability to stand on her own. Laura smiled, at how she could make a 300 year old, all powerful vampire winded, and then backed up to pull up her pants. 

Or so she thought, until that hand was on her tie, bringing  her forward again. 

Laura nearly stumbled, and she looked at Carmilla in confusion, "Carmilla, didn't we just—"

"You just gave me a very good fuck, Cupcake," She drawled, pulling the tie closer and shoving Laura into the wall. She slid her fingers down to Laura's neglected pussy, feeling her wetness as she spoke. "Now I think its time I returned the favor, hmm?"

"I—" Anything Laura could have possibly said left her brain as Carmilla sunk to her knees. This time, though, she looked every bit as hungry as she did at the alter. 

She really hopes her dad doesn't come looking for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm iffy on the smut but i figured why not challenge myself. I wrote the first half of this months ago but never got around to finishing the smut part until this week. And of course all the smut i wrote deleted on accident so i had to rewrite it from what i could remember. Otherwise this would've gone up earlier this week, but eh. 
> 
> Still waiting for Elise/Laura to wear a suit...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I had fun writing this while simultaneously picturing Elise Bauman in a suit


End file.
